Shinigami Fox
by Diresituation
Summary: Naruto has had enough of Konoha and decides to run for it. Along the way he meets a certain orange haired ninja with a new type of way to be a ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first cross over so please have mercy on me. Now then for our beloved disclaimer shit. Disclaimer: I don't own or work for the people who do the Naruto anime, manga, movies, or what have you. I also don't own or work for the people behind the Bleach anime, manga, movies, or anything else. **

**Running away**

"_I can't take this anymore day in and day out it's always the same god damn thing. Kill the monster, demon brat, wretched beast, and etc. I hear that every single day as I run for my life from the people in my village. I usually dodge stones and bottles, that are getting thrown at me but today was different, now I was running from kunai and shuriken. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a six year boy running my life in this wretched hell whole. Though today enough is enough I'm getting the hell out of this place and live in peace, because dear god I really freaking need it" Naruto thought._

Naruto was able to out run the raving village ninja's that wanted to kill the poor six year old boy. When Naruto made it to his apartment building he first had instant ramen to help cheer Naruto up. Then Naruto grabbed his wallet, and waited until midnight when every villager would be asleep.

When it was finally time Naruto left his apartment and snuck to the village gate, turned into a bug, and crawled out. That was the plan anyways, if not for the Anbu that closely guarded the outer layer of Konoha. So Naruto had to think of yet another idea, and he knew just what to do. Naruto reached into his pocket and brought out a firework.

"Hopefully this will get their attention, if nothing else I could scare the crap out of the villagers just for kicks" Naruto mumbled.

Naruto lit the firework and hid in the cover of darkness. When the party favor blew up it lit the sky like it was the fourth of July even though it was September fourteenth. Naruto's plan went off without a hitch; he got the Anbu's attention and scared the living daylights out of the villagers at the same time.

Naruto slipped through an opening in the gate and sprinted for his life hoping that none of the Anbu decided to give chase. Oh how Kami sought to pity the poor boy and decided in her wisdom not to have the Anbu chase after him. It had been at least one hour after Naruto ran that he twisted his ankle and pulled a facer on some dirt.

If life didn't hate the poor blond haired boy it did now. It began to rain, as the water hit the dirt it soon became mud and now Naruto was in a pool of it. Due to running as fast as his body would let him and landing face first into the ground he had been tired out and his body decided it needed some sleep after all the running.

Unknown to Naruto a lone figure found him and decided to help the poor boy up from the pool of mud and take back to his house/dojo. However Naruto was not having a good time because when he awoke Naruto was in what seemed to be a sewer.

"**So…the jailor has come to visit his prisoner has he" a booming voice exclaimed!**

"Who are you, or the better question is where are you" Naruto asked?

"**You are a very dumb one aren't you kit" the said.**

"Well excuse me princess, not everyone is born smart and apparently you know everything" Naruto said.

"**Very well I shall tell you my name…I am known as Kurama my dear kit" Kurama said.**

"Well Kurama…my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to finally meet you. If you're wondering on how I know who you are I heard a bunch of drunken Chuunin talking to each other yesterday" Naruto said.

"**Well Kit as much as I would like to continue this delightful chat, I think it's time for you to wake up" Kurama said.**

"What are you talking about Kurama" Naruto asked?

"**It seems to me that you have a savior and it's only right for you to thank the person who saved you" Kurama said.**

Naruto opened his and started to look around and saw that his clothes had been washed. Then the person who saved the boy before walked through the door.

"Well it seems like you finally awake young man" the man said.

"Thank you for saving me I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm six years old" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm seventeen years old" Ichigo said.

**There you go the first chapter of my very first cross over is done. Now my dear readers would you please review this and give me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of my cross over story now let us begin. Disclaimer I don't own or work the people that do Naruto or Bleach. As always please review and other thought on what you think on this chapter.**

**Training Begins**

"Um…Ichigo do you mind if I call you big brother" Naruto asked?

_(Flashback)_

_Ichigo looked at Naruto and it reminded him when he was a child. Ichigo wanted to help this boy just like his mentor did for him when he was eleven. Ichigo lost his mother to a rouge ninja when he was Naruto's age. He kept a mask on for five years, until it broke one rainy day when he saw the ninja._

_So he fled from his village and was going at a high pace until he final gave and blacked out. Two people found him by names of Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake two ninja with interesting kind of Jutsu and abilities. When Ichigo awoke Jushiro instantly took a shining to the boy because of the immense amount of chakra and because Jushiro could see the hurt in his eyes._

"_What's your name child" Shunsui asked?_

"_My name is Ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet you" Ichigo said._

"_Well Ichigo do you mind telling us why a child so young is in a place like this" Jushiro asked?_

_Ichigo told both men what had happened and the fact that he wanted to get stronger so he could return to his father and little sisters and protect them. The two decided to help Ichigo and train him in their art of the ninja known as The Shinigami Ninja. To Ichigo those were the hardest three years of his life._

_The most difficult part was unlocking the sacred art Bankai, a sacred art that unlocks the true potential of the Soul Sword. When Ichigo left at the age of fifteen he could hold up against at least a low Jounin level, when he returned to his home village things had changed. Though his family hadn't changed much. Though the one person that stood out to Ichigo was a girl named Orihime Inoue._

_(Flashback End)_

"I don't mind at all Naruto" Ichigo said.

"Big bro Ichigo do you think you could train me" Naruto asked?

"Why do you want to be trained, you must tell me that before I decide" Ichigo said.

"The reason being is that I want to be strong enough to protect my important people" Naruto said.

Ichigo could see the determination in Naruto's eyes and he couldn't see any alternative motives that the boy may have. So Ichigo decided to do what his two mentors did for him, and decided to train young Naruto in the art of the Shinigami Ninja.

"Very well then Naruto, though the things I'm going to teach you are going to test you to your absolute limits. Once you start in this training there is no quitting, do you understand" Ichigo asked?

"I understand Ichigo-sensei, I'll become stronger than you" Naruto said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"_I hope you're ready for this little bro because the next four years of your life are going to be very hard" Ichigo thought._

"Alright Naruto, for the beginning of the training of the Shinigami Ninja we have to work on your chakra" Ichigo said.

"Um…Ichigo-sensei what exactly is a Shinigami Ninja" Naruto asked?

"Well it's a kind of ninja that only uses Kenjutsu strikes infused with your chakra to create powerful attacks" Ichigo said.

"What about other stuff like Ninjutsu or Genjutsu" Naruto asked?

"There are some of us that do use some Ninjutsu to gain distance for the Shinigami Ninja to either retreat or come up with a plan" Ichigo said.

"Alright I understand so BRING IT ON" Naruto said.

"Fine mister tough guy, our first business is to work on your chakra control, I doubt you have very good control" Ichigo said.

"Just tell me what I have to do and I'll get it down in five minutes flat" Naruto proclaimed

"Bet you ten bucks you don't" Ichigo teased.

"You're on though I bet you fifteen bucks I do" Naruto proclaimed!

"Fine then follow me my young apprentice" Ichigo said.

Ichigo led Naruto outside his house and walked to the tallest tree and stopped. Naruto looked at Ichigo with a tad bit of confusion. Ichigo just laughed at the look that Naruto was giving him.

"Alright Naruto this is going to be your first test. First you channel your chakra into your feet, and walk up that tree"

Naruto got the chakra in his feet and walked up to the tree, made it past at least one branch, and fell down.

"So tough guy I believe you owe me ten buck" Ichigo said.

Naruto only grumbled as he reached into his wallet and pulled out ten bucks and gave it to Ichigo. Ichigo was smirking as he got the easy money, and gestured Naruto to the tree again. It was the same thing for the next two and a half days, the third day Naruto was on top of the tree bragging to Ichigo.

Ichigo was impressed it took him one and a half weeks for him to the tree climbing exercise, and two weeks to do the water walking exercise. Inward Ichigo was hoping the water walking was going to be as amusing as the tree climbing thing.

Naruto kept on falling down and landing on his ass and his head, and then proclaiming he was only just getting started. This happened about seventy-five times. The only thing that Ichigo was missing was a bag of popcorn and a soda to make it complete.

"Come on Naruto, time to begin your second exercise so hurry up and get down from there" Ichigo said.

"So what are we going to do next Ichigo-sensei" Naruto asked?

Ichigo lead Naruto to a pool, and gave Naruto an evil smirk. Naruto swallowed very hard sense he knew whenever Ichigo gave Naruto that look it either meant Naruto lost a bet or Ichigo was going to enjoy this.

"S-so I-Ichigo-sensei, what're we doing here" Naruto asked?

"This is going to be your next test, Naruto the water walking exercise" Ichigo said.

"But how do I do that Ichigo-sensei" Naruto asked?

"It's kind of like the tree climbing exercise, though instead of a tree you're walking on a much larger mass. You still have to channel your chakra into your feet, but instead of walking up a tree you'll have to walk across the water" Ichigo said.

"Alright I can do this" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

"So are you going to make any bets on this one" Ichigo asked?

Naruto just ignored Ichigo and once again charged his feet with chakra and began to walk on the water. Much to Naruto's dismay and Ichigo's delight and amusement Naruto fell face first into the water. When Naruto got back up he began to shiver and sent Ichigo a glare.

"Cold at all in there Naruto" Ichigo asked?

"Don't think I didn't hear that sarcasm, I swear I'll get you for this" Naruto proclaimed.

Once Naruto was out of the water he stripped down to his boxers and tried. In just one day Naruto fell into the water ten times and each time Ichigo would laugh, because it reminded of how many time he fell into the water.

It took Naruto four days to complete the water walking; Ichigo was both impressed and proud of this student/little brother.

"Alright Naruto this is the final test, and after that we can begin the true training of the Shinigami Ninja" Ichigo said.

Ichigo held out a single slip of paper and pumped his chakra into it. The paper was shredded, and then lightning shocked the falling to the ground.

"That is how we test our chakra nature" Ichigo said.

"You show me how to do that but you make me do the other two just by explanation, just for sick kicks" Naruto said.

"Never mind that just do the same thing I did" Ichigo said.

Naruto pumped his chakra into the piece of paper as the paper was shredded and then lightning shocked the falling pieces.

"Well it looks like your major chakra nature is wind while your secondary is lightning just like mine" Ichigo said.

"Sweet now what's next Ichigo-sensei" Naruto asked?

"Now it's time we get you a Shihakusho, and begin the real training" Ichigo said.

**There you go another chapter down, I hope you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three of my very first crossover so like always please review and tell me what you think.**

**Enter Orihime Inoue and Kenjutsu training**

When Ichigo and Naruto entered Ichigo's dojo they noticed someone walking to the dojo. Her name is Orihime Inoue, a friend of Ichigo from his youth. Orihime has had somewhat of a crush on Ichigo but was a bit too shy to tell him. However unknown to the girl Ichigo had feelings for her as well.

"Hello Ichigo how are you doing" Orihime asked?

"I-I'm fine Orihime, do you mind telling me why you are here" Ichigo asked?

"Oh I haven't seen you in three months so I decided to come to you" Orihime said.

"Thanks for coming Orihime, oh let me introduce you to Naruto my first student and self-proclaimed younger brother" Ichigo said.

"Hey I didn't claim anything you agreed to become my big brother" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto my name is Orihime Inoue a medic ninja" Orihime said.

After all the introductions were made Orihime followed Naruto and Ichigo to the dojo side of Ichigo's house. She watched as Naruto got his Shihakusho and both she and Ichigo smiled as they saw Naruto in his new clothes. Then Ichigo looked serious again as he walked to the wooden swords. When Ichigo reached them he tossed one to Naruto.

"Now then Naruto, this is where we really begin" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo-sensei, what are we going to do now" Naruto asked?

"Well we are going to start your training in Kenjutsu, before we begin with real blades" Ichigo said.

Naruto nodded, and placed his right hand with his wooden sword over his left hand and waited. Ichigo put both hands on his wooden sword waited, then a bead of sweat from Orihime fell to the ground and both master and student launched forward. When they reached other Naruto being a novice swung first but was batted away.

"Damn I'm not good enough, oh well I just have to try harder" Naruto said.

"It's because your too light, I thought we wouldn't need these yet but I think we do" Ichigo said.

"What are you talking about" Naruto asked?

Ichigo pulled out four things of weights each weighing fifty pounds each. He then strapped them on Naruto's legs and arms instantly weighing him down. Ichigo walked back to his side of the dojo and got in his stance. Naruto was struggling to get his body to respond to his demands, but due to the weights it was taking sometime. Ichigo launched himself at Naruto again, though thanks to the waits Naruto struggled to block the attack and by some miracle he brought the wooden sword to block Ichigo and decided to focus some of his Chakra into his body to make a powerful swing.

"_Hey Kurama, do you think we could merge some of our Chakra together so I can move a tad easier" Naruto asked?_

"**I don't think it'll be too hard kit" Kurama said.**

"_Then let's do this then because I don't think we both want to get my ass kicked and then having you cover my ass" Naruto thought._

"**Kit you have proven your point now let us begin" Kurama said.**

When Ichigo responded again he sensed the chakra of Naruto and someone else's coming together. Naruto launched himself at Ichigo like the weights weren't even attached. They went at it again they started to land blows on the wooden swords. Then Ichigo pulled all his strength into one final blow and smashed Naruto's wooden sword in half.

"Well it seems like we need to get a couple more wooden swords. Hey Naruto do you mind going to a civilian village twenty minutes away and go to a smithy and say Kurosaki needs more wooden swords" Ichigo said.

"Sure big bro Ichigo, but do you mind taking these damn weights off" Naruto asked?

"Sorry Naruto but those are staying on it helps with putting on some muscle now start moving" Ichigo said.

Naruto grumbled as the Chakra connection was cut off for some reason. Now Naruto was dragging his feet as soon as he got out of the dojo and began to walk. So just to show Ichigo up Naruto decided to get used to his weights by trying to run. Key word being try every time he tried he'd fall straight on his face.

"_Damn you Ichigo-sensei when I get back I'll make sure you get back everything you did to in spades" Naruto thought._

Then Naruto realized that he was moving just fine and that he made it to the village. As soon as Naruto was shocked that nobody was looking at him with hate and scorn in their eyes. Naruto made it to the smithy that Ichigo was talking about so he decided to walk in find out whoever is in charge.

"Hello is anyone here I have something to pick up" Naruto said.

A tall man of twenty five years old with crimson red hair entered the shop with enough intimidation to make a mid- level Chuunin to wet his pants. Naruto only being six years old was about to run out the door in fear before he saw the warm gentle smile on the man's face. That of course made Naruto calm down and regained some of his lunch.

"Now how can I help you today little boy" the man asked?

"I-I h-have a pick up for Kurosaki please" Naruto said.

"Sure thing I'll be back in a few seconds" the man said.

It didn't take too much time for the man to return with six wooden swords. When the man gave them to Naruto they weighed heavier than the ones he was used to. The man just chuckled at the antics of the young boy and put them in a sack.

"So young man how will you pay for all this" the man asked?

"Yeah put them on Ichigo Kurosaki's tab and whenever he buys something form here put it on" Naruto said with an evil smirk.

Naruto left and made his way back to the dojo. When he made it he saw something that gave him a great idea. Naruto say both Ichigo and Orihime talking and blushing, so his plan was to get them to go on a date with one another. So he decided to make that his plan of the idea of the year so he went inside and went to bed.

**This is it another chapter down, I may make another one as a Christmas present for you and yes the pairing is NaruHina and IchiHime. Now I plan on bringing in a few people from the Naruto universe and the Bleach universe in this next chapter so get ready and one or two are going to be permanent cast members in this story. **

[Type text]


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be a MEGA UPDATE; most of my stories are going to have new chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Naruto or Bleach. Please review and give me your thoughts on this.**

**New Faces**

It had been six months sense Naruto was found and now being trained by Ichigo Kurosaki. Naruto had gotten better with his Kenjutsu, and thanks to added weights helped him with keeping the young boy in place. Though now Naruto isn't the only one being trained by Ichigo in the art of the Shinigami Ninja.

Two more children had joined Naruto in training after said boy found them and brought them back to the Kurosaki dojo. The first being Kimimaro Kaguya member of the Kaguya Clan a clan whose bloodline had them using their own bones as weapons. They wanted to overthrow the people of Mizu.

_(Flashback)_

_It was two months after Ichigo began to train young Naruto when Naruto made one of his trips to the smithy. On Naruto's way back he found a young boy no older than six with white hair and covered in wounds. _

"_Hello who are you" Naruto asked?_

"_My name is Kimimaro Kaguya, and I'm from Mizu" Kimimaro said._

"_Well nice to meet you Kimimaro my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a runaway orphan from Konoha" Naruto said._

"_Oh nice to meet you Naruto, though do you mind if I ask you were I'm at" Kimimaro asked?_

"_Well right now you're at a civilian village and soon you and I are going back to my mentors home and have a friend of his patch you up" Naruto said._

_Kimimaro just looked at Naruto like he was a fool, they only first met and now he was going to help him. When Naruto and Kimimaro made it back to the Kurosaki dojo, Naruto brought Kimimaro to Orihime to heal his wounds. You see Orihime was a medic ninja and a damn good one too._

"_Ichigo-sensei I would like it if you trained Kimimaro with me in the Shinigami Ninja" Naruto asked?_

"_I may consider it though why may I ask if why you want this" Ichigo asked?_

"_Easy I want to help him, I saw his eyes and I know you saw them to. You saw the loneliness in them as they beg to be used like a tool. I may have only just met him but I consider Kimimaro a friend and this may help bring out emotion and free will" Naruto exclaimed!_

"_Very well I was planning to agree in the first place but I just wanted to make sure that you wanted me to train him with you as a friend and not as an object" Ichigo said._

"_Thank you Ichigo-sensei I can't wait to tell Kimimaro this" Naruto said._

"_I don't think you have to tell him, he already heard it" Ichigo said._

_Naruto turned to see Kimimaro with a small smile on his face some tears falling down his face. He and Naruto just met and he already considered him and wanted to help him and not out of pity but in pure care for his new friend._

"_Well Kimimaro it seems like you just entered a training I hope you have the Chakra to keep up with Naruto" Ichigo said._

"_I'll show you that I can keep up and even be a tad better" Kimimaro said._

"_Oh now it's on Kimimaro time for you to begin with the basics" Naruto said._

_Sense then Kimimaro showed that he had better Chakra control then Naruto when he started. Also Kimimaro had a Chakra nature of water and a sub-nature of lightning. Also he proved to be a better fighter, though that changed after some training from Ichigo helped Naruto to become an equal. Soon the two boys became best friends and almost brothers._

_(flashback end)_

While the other being the former heiress of the Hyuga Clan back in Konoha. Though Hinata wasn't alone her guardian and caretaker name Ko. Hinata back in Konoha could only confine in Ko about her father. Now that she had Naruto and Kimimaro by her side Hinata was a tad braver. Though Hinata wasn't training for a soul sword, Hinata saw the style used for the Kenjutsu and formed a new Taijutsu named Shinigami Fist.

_(Flashback)_

_Four months after Naruto left Konoha we find Hinata Hyuga a six year old girl back in Konoha. Hinata and Naruto had been friends after said boy saved her from a bunch of bullies. Though hearing that Naruto had runaway it shook her to her core and one day it was too much for her._

"_THAT'S IT HINATA YOU'RE TO WEAK FOR THIS CLAN NOW GET OUT" a man yelled!_

"_But f-f-father I t-t-tried t-t-the best I could" Hinata said._

"_No you can't even beat your younger sister Hanabi in a single spar and this proves to me that you're a weakling and a failure" Hinata's father said._

"_But Lord Haishi you shouldn't banish your eldest daughter just because she lost a single spar" Ko said._

"_When I want you opinion Ko I'll ask you now get Hinata out of my sight" Haishi demanded._

_Hinata and Ko both exited the sparing dojo of the main branch of the Hyuga Clan. Hinata rushed to her room and slammed her door shut and began to cry. Soon she stopped and with determination in her eyes Hinata wrote a note, packed a bag full of stuff, and ran away. Though as soon as she got to the shopping district Hinata was stopped._

"_Lady Hinata come back, your father will be concerned if you don't show" Ko said._

"_I'm sorry Ko but father has gone too far and he has kicked me out so I guess I'll be hitting the road" Hinata said. _

"_Then as your guardian and caretaker I'll have to come with you and make sure you don't get hurt" Ko said._

"_B-b-but Ko f-f-father w-w-will get angry if you l-l-leave" Hinata said._

"_It doesn't matter for any of that Lady Hinata now let's get going before we get caught" Ko said._

_Hinata and Ko both slipped out of Konoha as they transformed into to animals and left in search of a place to call their own. Though soon both Hinata and Ko got tired and began to fall asleep near a small lake. Then Hinata was awoken to a heavenly sound, and soon spotted the source of the noise. In front of her was a blond boy with a dark orange ocarina and Hinata knew who it was. It was Naruto her one friend that she thought she would never see again._

"_N-Naruto is that you" Hinata asked?_

"_I could ask you same thing Hinata, though my main question is what on earth are you doing all the way out here with a man" Naruto said._

"_L-lady Hinata are you alright" Ko asked?_

"_Yes Ko I'm alright I found someone that may be able to help us if he's the boy from my memories" Hinata said._

"_Well come on you two we're burning daylight I'll leave you behind if you don't hurry" Naruto said._

"_Great first Kimimaro and now Hinata Ichigo- sensei is going to flip. Though I could threaten him with getting him and Orihime to go out on a date again" Naruto thought._

_It was two weeks after Ichigo started to train Kimimaro that Naruto finally put his plan into action. One night Naruto noticed that Orihime was fidgeting so to sooth he did the only thing he could he set both Ichigo and Orihime on a date._

"_Welcome back Naruto, oh it seems that you brought some more people with you" Ichigo said._

"_Yep do you think that maybe you can help Hinata and train her" Naruto asked?_

"_Fine though I'll have Chad come in and help her with her Taijutsu" Ichigo said._

_Soon a Man with dark brown skin shoed up and started to teach Hinata and whenever he could Kimimaro and Naruto some form of Taijutsu. Hinata had tons of potential though due to being to shy and timid it was hard to bring out. Though soon Hinata was next to Naruto and Kimimaro training hard in the ways of the Shinigami Ninja._

_(flashback end)_

"Alright you three Orihime and I are going to going to visit my former mentors so I'll have my two friends Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki come over and help you three train" Ichigo said.

"Alright have fun on your date Ichigo-sensei" Naruto said.

Ichigo and Orihime both blushed a nice shade of red, though Orihime's blush was a much deeper red. Soon both orange heads left the Kurosaki dojo, so the only thing six year old children do is start to make a mess of things. Though Hinata being the rational one convinced Naruto and Kimimaro to keep it down.

"So these are the three children that Ichigo wants us to train" a man said.

"I think so Renji though they don't look much and the one with the blond hair has something he's hiding though" a woman said.

"What are you talking about Rukia he doesn't look much to me" Renji said.

"I mean he has something hiding inside of him that he's keeping form the other two" Rukia said.

"W-w-what are you t-t-talking about" Naruto said nervously.

Both Hinata and Kimimaro saw the fear in Naruto's eyes and so his two friends decided to help him out.

"I thought Ichigo-sensei brought you here for training not for talking all night" Kimimaro said.

"Well we have a smart ass here Rukia, yes kid we're here to help you three out" Renji said.

Soon Naruto, Kimimaro, Hinata and Ko who walked in found themselves in an intense sparing match against Rukia and Renji. Though the three children didn't think that they could beat two full blown Shinigami Ninja but they had to try. After two failed tries Rukia tried a different method to help bring out Naruto's other friend.

"You're too weak to even be training here little girl, so go home and never come back" Rukia said.

"Don't call her that you freak" Naruto screamed!

Rukia might have regretted her remark; soon Naruto's beautiful blue eyes soon became blood red with slits in place of the normal blue. Then red Chakra began to swirl around him as his finger nails grew into claws. Now Rukia, Renji, Kimimaro, Ko, and Hinata saw the secret that Naruto was trying so hard to keep to himself.

"**You'll regret those words you bitch" **Naruto said in a demonic voice.

**Cliffhanger, I think now what will happen to Naruto after this little take over. Though after all is said and done I'll do a time skip to when Naruto, Kimimaro and Hinata leave Ichigo and enter the Chuunin exams. As always please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here we go another update and for all that is said and done, I'm really enjoying this one. Though I can't to see how you guys react to when Naruto fights Rukia and Renji when he's in nine tailed form. This was one of my favorite ones I ever wrote so far and I've already decided the names of the soul swords for Naruto and Kimimaro so be prepared.**

**Angered Jinchuriki **

"**Well you bitch I dare you say it again" Naruto raged**

"Fine that puny little girl is nothing but a weakling" Rukia said.

That was all Naruto needed and with incredible speed grabbed Rukia's head and slammed it into the wooden ground. Renji showed up a second later with his sword drawn, Naruto just smirked and reappeared behind Renji and grabbed his head and swung him to the wall east of him laughing as he did it.

"**Oh come on is that you sissies got I thought you two were better than that" Naruto said.**

Rukia and Renji now sporting a nice head wound ran at the now pissed off Naruto. Said boy was smirking and began to laugh more as he grabbed Rukia and with a chakra infused fist punched her in her stomach sending flying into Renji. Rukia was coughing up blood as she looked at the boy with red chakra.

"**Come on now Ichigo-sensei said that you two could teach us, and now look at you getting your asses handed to you by a green horn" Naruto said.**

Now more red exploded from Naruto as he was letting himself get seduced by the demon chakra. Naruto walked up to Renji and grabbed his neck and started punching him and laughing as he was enjoying the feeling of hurting someone. Rukia opened her eyes to see Renji fall to the ground bleeding.

"**So bitch not so cocky now are you after seeing red head over there get his face fixed" Naruto said.**

"_What on earth have I unleashed" Rukia thought?_

Naruto kicked Rukia over to Renji and went through some hand signs, only to feel a pair of slender arms wrap around him. Naruto turned to see Hinata with tears in her eyes, trying to sooth her crush and stop his rage and calm down. Soon the red chakra died down as his nails went back to normal and his beautiful blue eyes returned.

"Hey Hinata not that I don't mind the hug, but do you mind letting me go so we can help them" Naruto said.

"You don't have to do that kid we heal rather quickly" Renji said.

"I see well I'm sorry for hurting you two I didn't mean it" Naruto said.

"Well remind me not to make you angry, I don't want to face that ever again" Rukia said.

"Well everyone I think that was enough excitement for one day why don't we all turn in" Ko said.

Naruto didn't even say anything as he finally got Hinata to let go of him by pressing her hands closer to him. This caused Hinata to go red and faint, Rukia, Renji, Ko, and Kimimaro all chuckled as Naruto was shaking Hinata trying to see if she was alright. Ko walked up to Naruto and picked up Hinata and went to their room.

Soon everyone except Naruto went to sleep said boy was in his mindscape talking to Kurama about what happened to him earlier.

"**Well kit that was what we call Kurama eyes and it's a first stage of what happened to you" Kurama said.**

"What do you mean the first stage, and what happens if I go past that" Naruto asked?

"**Well kit there is three stages of power you get as a Jinchuriki or human sacrifice. The first stage is what you went through, you used Kurama eye which means you summon a small part of chakra due to an influx of emotions hits you like it did earlier like when your anger spiked. The second stage is called Kurama's cloak that is where a massive amount of my chakra is summoned by me to keep you alive. This causes you to sprout tails made up of pure chakra, and like my name suggests there are nine in all. The more tails that sprout the more power comes into your body and a more physical likeness you come to me. Now for the third and final stage which is called complete control that is where my chakra fully consumes your body and the person known as Naruto Uzumaki will no longer exist" Kurama explained.**

"Is there a way to control your chakra so I don't hit the third stage" Naruto asked?

"**Yes there is kit but you're too young and your chakra isn't at that level yet" Kurama said.**

"So at what age do you think I'll hit the amount of chakra needed to get control" Naruto asked?

"**You are six years old now so I'd say two more years, and thanks to this training it may only take only a year. So when the time comes I'll start to help you get control of my chakra" Kurama said.**

"Alright Kurama I'll hold you to that, well thanks for telling me now I really should get some sleep so good night" Naruto said.

It was around seven thirty in the morning when Naruto, Kimimaro, Hinata, and Ko went to meet Rukia and Renji. Both people had just entered the dojo and began to wait for the four people. When the four people entered both Rukia and Renji looked at Naruto and they could tell he didn't get more than four hours of sleep the night before.

"Alright you four time for today's training, so Renji you take the two Hyuga and the Kaguya while I take care of blonde" Rukia said.

"Alright you three follow me we're going to have a short spar followed by working on how to fix your problems after you lose" Renji said.

(With Rukia and Naruto)

"So have you come to deal your revenge on monster that beat the shit out of you and your boyfriend" Naruto asked?

"First off Renji isn't my boyfriend, and second I'm not looking for any revenge for anything Naruto"

"Then why focus on me I mean look at redhead over there he's toying with his students except Kimimaro so why not help Hinata and Ko" Naruto said.

"Because after what happened yesterday, I could tell you've been battling with your emotions on whether or not to just runaway" Rukia said.

Rukia was right for almost the entire night Naruto kept on debating whether or not to leave and go to a different village. Though if he did everyone would be heartbroken, so after finally deciding to resume later that day he went to sleep. Now Naruto was honestly in a stalemate but was leaning towards staying.

"It's not like I'm looking down on you or anything, now I'll tell you what we're going to do for your training. First I need you focus your chakra into your palm and try to visualize a sword and try to manifest it into this plain" Rukia said.

"I thought Ichigo-sensei said I wasn't ready for my soul sword" Naruto said.

"I know Ichigo is taking it easy on you and Kimimaro so you two can begin your full training" Rukia said.

"I'll try but, I'm not making any promises or anything" Naruto said.

Naruto began to summon, his sword and all that happened was the hilt showing up and Naruto dropping to the ground. When Naruto woke he was in a plain full lush green surroundings. Trees as far as the eye can see, red roses everywhere, and a blazing sun in the sky. Then a beautiful woman showed herself.

This woman was around five foot five, blue eyes, and long light brown hair. Though what really drew Naruto to her was that he somehow knew her name but couldn't really pronounce it, so being the kind gentle soul that he was, so he introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Naruto nice to meet you" Naruto said.

"**Hello Naruto do you know my name" the woman said.**

"I think its Miyazaki, yes that's your name Miyazaki" Naruto said.

"**Yes Naruto my name is Miyazaki and I am your soul sword, and it's very nice to meet you" Miyazaki said.**

"So you're my soul sword, I didn't know you would be so pretty" Naruto said.

"**Why thank** **you Naruto, now why don' you wake up and summon my sword form" Miyazaki said.**

Naruto left the plain and began to make his way back to real life. Though, after Naruto left Kurama walked up to Miyazaki.

"**It's been sometime hasn't Miyazaki" Kurama said.**

"**That it has Kurama, do you find it strange that your host is also my wielder" Miyazaki asked?**

"**The last time that happened was when Mito had me sealed inside of her" Kurama said.**

"**Yes, but I fear our talk is over, it seems like Naruto is about to summon my sword form" Miyazaki said.**

(Real world)

"Alright Naruto it seems like you're ready, so show me your soul sword" Rukia said.

"Very well Rukia-sensei, bloom beautifully Miyazaki" Naruto roared!

Soon the area were Naruto and Rukia where erupted with chakra, as an eloquent kotetsu appeared from the hilt of Naruto's soul sword. Everyone looked as the sword shined like it had been polished about ten times, by some kind of neat freak with a fetish for the best around. Though soon they found out that Naruto's soul sword couldn't return to normal and was stuck in its Shikai state.

"Um… Rukia-sensei was that supposed to happen" Naruto asked?

"No, but it seems like your just like Ichigo with his soul sword. His soul sword was also stuck in its Shikai state and had to do some chakra control to make his chakra and that of his soul sword equal" Rukia said.

(Renji, Kimimaro, Hinata, and Ko)

"Alright you three one more time and this time Hinata and Kimimaro will use defense while Ko will use his offence strength to compliant your defense" Renji said.

Ko leapt at Renji using his gentle fist while Renji kept on fending him off until he went for Kimimaro and Hinata. Kimimaro used his bone blade to fend off Renji's strikes while Hinata slipped into her Shinigami Fist Taijutsu stance. Then Hinata went to change places with Kimimaro while Kimimaro did her job.

Ko and Hinata used their Taijutsu to try and get at Renji, while Kimimaro would take Hinata's place as the two would switch off. Renji was having troubles fending off three separate types off attacks and still be able to find was to attack his opposites at the same time. Though he soon took off the training wheels and started to use his agility to make the fight tougher.

(Rukia and Naruto)

"Alright Naruto now I want you to hold your soul sword sideways, and focus your chakra into it and find the right amount so your and Miyazaki will be formally in sink. Then you can use Miyazaki to her fullest potential" Rukia said.

Naruto closed his eyes, and began to feel out how much chakra Miyazaki was putting into her Shikai state and began to meet her at that. How much chakra was Miyazaki putting out, of about high Genin to low Chuunin. So Naruto did just as Rukia said and met his chakra to Miyazaki, and it took a few hours to fully close that gap.

"Alright everyone it's about five at night so let's eat and get ready for bed" Rukia said.

Soon all three children raced off to the kitchen as all three adults just laughed at the three children who were tired just five minutes ago got another burst of energy just to eat.

(Naruto, Kimimaro, Hinata)

"So Hinata are you going to save me and Kimimaro some cinnamon buns or are you going to eat all again" Naruto asked?

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Hinata said.

"I have to agree with Naruto on this one you do eat cinnamon buns like Naruto eats his ramen. So in more basic terms you eat a lot of them" Kimimaro said.

"Oh come on Kimimaro you to, I don't eat them too much" Hinata said.

"Hinata you saying you don't eat that many cinnamon buns, is like me saying I don't eat ramen 24/7" Naruto said.

"Which you do anyways, no matter how many times we tell you to eat something else" Kimimaro said.

Naruto dropped his head in defeat, so he did the only thing he could do, he brought out his ocarina and started to play. It was a nice heavenly tune; soon Hinata was humming along with him with Kimimaro slowly moving his head left and right as he listened to his two friends. Soon the three adults entered to see were the sound was coming from.

(Mindscape)

"**Kurama, why don't you change into your human form so we can dance" Miyazaki asked?**

"**I haven't danced in so long so don't blame me if I step on your feet" Kurama said.**

Kurama transformed into a man about five foot nine, red eyes, and black hair. Soon Miyazaki and Kurama started to dance, though soon Miyazaki brought up how Naruto knew how to play.

"**Surly there's a story to why he play so good, it almost sounds like he's putting in his emotions into his playing" Miyazaki asked?**

"**Well a few months ago Ichigo got it for Naruto for completing his chakra control training, so he got it as a gift from Ichigo. Orihime started to teach him right after he got, and within two weeks he started playing this song, and yes he does put his emotions into this song" Kurama said.**

(Kitchen-real world)

"_How on earth is this song so calm and relaxing? It makes me want to listen to it longer" Rukia thought._

Soon the ocarina stopped, as Naruto started to eat his ramen while Hinata and Kimimaro began to eat left over steak. Small talk was made, and soon the children went to their beds totally tired.

**Time skip three weeks later**

"Well you three Ichigo and Orihime are coming back within the minute so we have to get going" Rukia said.

Soon Rukia felt Naruto tackling her into a massive hug. During the last three weeks Naruto and Rukia bonded into a brother and sister relationship, teasing one another and spending time just talking after his training. So you could see why Naruto didn't want her to go seeing as she was helping Naruto with dealing with Hinata's constant fainting.

Kimimaro and Renji also bonded during the three weeks he stayed though theirs was like a father and son relationship. With Renji telling Kimimaro he did good in his training even though he would lose in the sparing matches he would have with the redhead.

Finally Naruto and Hinata started a blossoming relationship. It didn't help that Naruto being as naïve as he is kept on saying things without thinking things out. Though soon Rukia would tell him the meaning about what he said and soon both children blushed a nice shade of red. Though soon the naïve Naruto left and he and Hinata felt the same way about each other.

"Come on Naruto I have to leave and yes I'll miss you as well, though you have to come to the compound seeing as your now a Kuchiki" Rukia said.

_(Flashback)_

"_Really you're part of a clan Rukia-sensei" Naruto asked?_

"_Yes though it's much smaller than it originally was, because there was a small uprising from the side family" Rukia said._

"_Why did they start the uprising, did something happen" Naruto asked?_

"_Well some of the elders of my clan did think my brother Byakuya wouldn't have made a good clan heir. They wanted another Kuchiki named Yuri to named heir while my brother is passed on his birth right. Though the other elders out voted the others and my brother was named heir to the Kuchiki clan. So the night Byakuya was to named clan heir most of the side family Yuri included rose up and attacked the main family" Rukia said._

"_So what happened to them, did your brother fight them or did they go into political matters and the side family left" Naruto asked?_

"_My brother Byakuya, lead a small band of the best Shinigami Ninja to beat back the side family members that rose up, while Renji and I dealt with the elders" Rukia said._

"_How many side members rose up against the main family" Naruto asked?_

"_About six thousand out of the ten thousand members rose up and none survived" Rukia said._

"_So are you looking for more members or just living happily with your brother" Naruto asked?_

"_My brother and I have a decent relationship, and even if I went out to look for more members for the Kuchiki clan who would join" Rukia said._

"_Well I would, and all you have to do is tell me what to do and I'll do it" Naruto said._

"_Naruto are you sure about this, I mean you'll have to follow the rules of the clan whenever you show up" Rukia said._

"_I'm sure Rukia-sensei, now tell me what I have to do" Naruto asked?_

"_All you have to do is write your name in blood, on this scroll and repeat after me. To the falling cherry blossom, rise again and bloom into a much more beautiful flower" Rukia said. _

_So Naruto bit his thumb until it bled and wrote his name on the scroll replacing Uzumaki with Kuchiki._

"_To the falling cherry blossom, rise again and bloom into a much more beautiful flower" Naruto said._

"_Very well Naruto, you are now part of the Kuchiki clan so from now on you are Naruto Kuchiki" Rukia said._

_(Flashback end)_

So with that both Rukia and Renji left and within minutes Ichigo and Orihime arrived. Soon Naruto and Kimimaro found themselves thrust into their training again and two weeks after Kimimaro awoken his soul sword.

_(Flashback)_

"_**Hello Kimimaro, do you know my name" a deep voice asked?**_

"_Yes I heard your voice many times Takashi, though I was waiting for you to make the first move" Kimimaro said._

"_**Just like your friend Naruto and his soul sword Miyazaki you must call out my name and I shall appear" Takashi said.**_

"_Very well Takashi I shall do just that as soon as I leave" Kimimaro said._

_Back in the real world Kimimaro looked at the empty hilt and focused his chakra._

"_Fly in the pure blue skies Takashi" Kimimaro said._

_Ichigo, Orihime, Naruto, and Hinata all looked as Kimimaro's soul sword erupted into a blast of chakra and a red blade formed in the hilt. When it finished it looked like a Katana blade, and a chakra depleted Kimimaro._

_(Flashback end)_

Soon Naruto and Kimimaro began to spar with their soul swords to keep up their up their skills and to get the feel of a real sword and not a wooden sword. Ichigo's friend Chad also showed up and trained the three children in more Taijutsu with helped the two Kenjutsu ninja and gave Hinata to show how good she was as she was secretly hoping Naruto would kiss her for doing a good job.

Well it happened just like Hinata hoped, she had scored a few hits on Chad even though she lost she was greeted by a massive smile from Naruto and also a sloppy first kiss on Hinata's lips. Hinata's head went into overtime digesting the fact that her crush had just kissed her on her lips, this caused her to faint in this arms.

**Time skip four years later**

"H-hey Hinata can I talk to you about something" Naruto asked?

"Sure thing Naruto" Hinata said.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I'm kind of in love of you, and I wanted to tell you how I felt about you" Naruto said.

Hinata just stood there speechless the boy she had a crush on for most of her life had just confessed his feelings for her and in a split second she jumped Naruto and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you to Naruto I've loved after the day you helped me from those bullies" Hinata said.

After that both ten year olds told their little group about what happened and the fact that they're now a couple.

The groups reactions gave them where fixed, Ichigo was glad that Naruto wasn't naïve, Orihime was squealing in joy, Rukia looked at her younger brother and just smiled, Kimimaro looked at his two friends and smiled, Renji was laughing at Ko's face, and Ko had a face like he said the most embarrassing secret he ever had to the world.

**Time skip two years later**

Naruto stood five foot five, his blond hair down to mid back though he had it in a ponytail though some of his blond lucks made it to his forehead, a Shihakusho with dark red waves going down his sleeves, Miyazaki tied to his waist by a cloth belt, black ninja shoes, and a black headband with a symbol of a cherry blossom.

Hinata was to his left with an arm wrapped around his. Hinata stood five foot four, her midnight blue hair grew down to her back also but no ponytail like her boyfriend. She wore a dark blue Kimono under it she wore black shorts and a plain white long sleeved shirt, blue ninja shoes, and a blue headband with a cherry blossom symbol

Kimimaro was to his right standing there with a small smile. Kimimaro stood five foot seven, his white hair made it to his lower back but was in a ponytail like Naruto, a Shihakusho with dark blue waves going down his sleeves, Takashi tied to his waist by a piece of cloth, black ninja shoes, and a blue headband with a cherry blossom symbol.

Behind Naruto stood Ko, who really didn't change that much still the kind soul that he is.

"Good luck in the Chuunin exams you three" Orihime said.

"Yes show them what a trained Shinigami Ninja can do" Ichigo said.

"That's right, and Naruto you better show how strong a Kuchiki is, though I know you're a strong one" Rukia said.

"Kimimaro go out there and show them the skills of the kickass teacher who taught you" Renji said.

"Hinata no matter if you win or lose you'll always be a winner to me so go out there and have fun" Chad said.

"Thanks you guys, though we wanted to let you know that because the exams are held in Konoha me, Hinata, and Ko had to change our names for this but you guys can call us our real names" Naruto said.

"Do you mind telling us your names so we don't look like fools" Ichigo said.

"My name is Dante Kuchiki, Hinata is Saya Inoue, and Ko is Syaoran Inugami" Naruto said.

"Well then you four have fun and return safely" Orihime said.

With that Dante, Saya, Kimimaro, and Syaoran left the dojo of Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki and headed for the one place the three former citizens of Konoha prayed that they never had to set foot in again Konoha

**There you go, and for the soul swords I chose Naruto's as a way to honor a great animator named Hayao Miyazaki. I recommend you go see some of his movies and for Kimimaro I just chose some random ass name for forgive me. And as always please review and thoughts and yes I know this is a long one but don't get your hopes to high for many this long. As for the powers of Naruto's and Kimimaro's soul swords well you'll have to wait and see. **


End file.
